


Tradition

by fanetjuh



Series: Jonsa Week [104]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Halloween traditions, I didn't feel like thinking about the complicated family relationship, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:07:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26842624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanetjuh/pseuds/fanetjuh
Summary: It's the perfect moment to bring Sansa home so she can get to know his parents: October first, the day the entire family decorates the entire house for the spookiest time of the year.
Relationships: Jon Snow/Sansa Stark
Series: Jonsa Week [104]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/576145
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39
Collections: Jonsa Autumn Drabbles 2020





	Tradition

Jon’s heart raced in his chest. The palm of his hand was sweaty, but he kept on holding on to Sansa’s just as sticky hand while he walked her from their car to the front door of the house he had grown up in.

Sansa was probably ten times as nervous as he was, but she looked calm and collected, like she always did. She had a charming smile plastered on her face and she wore her bright red hair in an elegant, but casual, ponytail.

His finger trembled when he pressed on the doorbell. The familiar and haunting Halloween tune echoed through the giant villa. He had found the doorbell years ago, when he had been only a little child, in a cheap store in town.

His father had tried to convince him that it was a terribly bad idea, but Jon had simply pouted and three hours, and loads of cursing later, the tune had made him smile every time it rang.

It seemed that even though Jon didn’t live here anymore, his parents still reinstalled the doorbell on October first.

“Jon!” His mother wrapped her arms around him and kissed both his cheeks. “I’m so glad you could come today.”

Jon shrugged. “Of course I came today. I wouldn’t wanna miss October first.” He smiled and then he looked at the beautiful girl next to him. “Mom? This is Sansa, my girlfriend.”

Sansa’s smile widened and she freed herself from Jon’s firm grip to shook his mother’s outstretched hand. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you. I’m so sorry it took us so long to visit, but Jon told me that your October first tradition is holy and I’m really happy that I can be a part of it.”

“It’s nothing that special, Sansa.” His mother placed both her hands on Sansa’s tender shoulders. “We just like to go all out for the spookiest month of the year. We have quite an impressive collection, but decorating the house and garden together is mostly a simple excuse to spend time together.”

Slowly the tension in Jon’s shoulders eased. He watched how his mother guided Sansa into the house and took her gorgeous, and way too expensive, black jacket from her. He wasn’t surprised that his mother instantly liked Sansa.

Everyone seemed to do so. She always said the right thing and did the right thing. She always found some subject the other could talk about, no matter if she was truly interested in it or not. There were times people blamed Sansa to be fake, to simply be whoever she had to be to please whoever she wanted to please.

However, the smile on her face while his mother rambled on about the decorations in the countless of boxes spread all through the hallway and living room was real. The gleam in her eyes was real.

“Jon?” His mother all of a sudden seemed to remember that he had come too. “Can you make some space for you and Sansa to sit in the living room? I will get the pumpkin cake from the kitchen. It’s still warm.”

Jon’s glance found Sansa’s and he felt a pleasant warmth spreading through his entire body when she mouthed silently that she really loved his mom.

One parent down. One more to go.


End file.
